halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets of Zanzibar
=Secrets of Zanzibar: The Story= Created by OuterShadowProductions, it will be a pure action series. The release of this Machinima series has not been set but a script is in production. Set in the year 2824, The UNSC, allied with the LEP (Liberation for Earth's People), has been fighting a war with Rebels known as United Front. The Rebels show no mercy when fighting and usually capture and experiment on enemy Spartans. After the destruction of the Rebel controlled city Versun, no sightings of the rebels have been reported. The story begins with Spartan-021's imprisonment by the UNSC for destroying Versun City with the Rebel bomb which Alpha squad was told to deactivate. The explosion supposedly destroyed the Rebel base where Spartan-021's brother was captured 4 years ago. Now in prison, he hears multiple gunshots and explosions, then his childhood friend arrives, Spartan-062, or know as Death. He calls out for Snake (Spartan-021). Death explains that a type of creature had emerged from the remains of Versun and began attacking the human race. The Rebels are nowhere to be seen and the fight for survival has begun. ---- =Acts and Chapters= Act 1 * Chapter 1 - Vengeance * Chapter 2 - Housecall * Chapter 3 - Messenger ---- Locations Versun City Once a peaceful place, then the rebels attacked, they quickly gained control over the government building and took the city. Many civilians escaped, some were captured and experimented on. Alpha squad was sent in to deactivate the bomb, which they were going to use against the UNSC, but instead it was activated by Snake blowing apart the entire city supposedly taking out the entire Rebel forces and their leader, along with their testing labs. Now the creatures known as the "Swarm" or "Swarmers" roam the remains killing anything that comes into sight. Recently they have been travelling out of the city remains into Lannerway. ---- Lannerway The main city of the UNSC & LEP. This is where all the operation decisions take place and the city itself covers nearly 50 miles of land. It includes the shelter for the soldiers in the UNSC and multiple buildings for government officials. It is currently under attack by creatures which emerged from the rubble of Versun, the city near to Lannerway. The civilians here are heavily protected and most have standard Mk-6 Armour to protect them against attacks. ---- Characters and Affiliations United Nations Space Command The United Nations Space Command (UNSC) is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the United Earth Government. They are in charge of operations carried out and the defence of Earth and other planets under human control. The rebels are against the UNSC and LEP since they do not believe in what they do and have reasons why they (UF) should be in charge. This is what caused a 24 year long battle. The UNSC first created the Spartans to help in defence of the planet under control by the UNSC, however some Spartans went missing due to Rebel abduction. ---- Sergeant Snake (Extracted from record) Name/Codename: Snake Military Rank: Sergeant Date of Birth: 14/05/2790 (Age:34) Spartan ID: 021 Squad: Alpha 1 Notable Events War for Power (Rebels Vs UNSC & LEP) Invasion of Lannerway (Current Battle) Description Snake is a hardened soldier in the UNSC. He helped drive back Rebels during the War for Power and was also responsible for the explosion which destroyed Versun city. His main order was to deactivate the bomb, but instead modified it to explode after they escape (Timer). He did this because he knew the Rebel leader was there, and so their base must be as well. After doing this he was sentenced to prison and his rank demoted. He is now needed for defence of Lannerway. He was in control of Alpha squad but after disobeying orders given to him, lost his command over the group. ---- Corporal Death (Extracted from record) Name/Codename: Death Military Rank: Corporal Date of Birth: 16/06/2791 (Age:33) Spartan ID: 066 Squad: Alpha 1 Notable Events War for Power (Rebels Vs UNSC & LEP) Invasion of Lannerway (Current Battle) Description A soldier in the UNSC has seen many battles, mostly along side Snake. Since a child, Death and Snake have always been best friends, they both signed up to the UNSC where they became Spartans. Death has had the chance to gain a higher rank but turns the offer down since he does not care what his rank is and only wishes to battle. He is part of Alpha squad which Snake commanded until his imprisonment. He and Snake are now battling against some sort of monster which emerged from the remains of Versun city. ---- General Xavo (Extracted from record) Name/Codename: Xavo Military Rank: General Date of Birth: 16/06/2781 (Age:43) Spartan ID: 012 Squad: Controls many squads Notable Events War for Power (Rebels Vs UNSC & LEP) Invasion of Lannerway (Current Battle) Description A battle hardened soldier for the UNSC. He was once a representative for the LEP but was later recruited into the UNSC since he preferred to talk with his weapons. He gained the rank of general after showing great leadership within his squad and ensuring all of his squad members stayed alive. He helped drive back the first attack of the Rebels (UF) ---- Liberation for Earth's People Liberation for Earth's People aim to make the entire human race equal but are in caught in a war with the United Front. They decided to ally with the UNSC after they where fed lies from the United Front about how they wish to change the human race to make us all superior. The United Front presented the LEP with a video showing one of the LEP members being experimented on and mutating. This forced them to ally with the UNSC to stop the rebels and end the inhuman experiments. ---- Mark Johnson (Extracted from record) Name/Codename: Mark, M.Johnson, Chairmen Military Rank: Chairmen Date of Birth: Unknown Spartan ID: 001 Squad: Mass armies and fleets. Notable Events Alliance of the UNSC & LEP War for Power (Rebels Vs UNSC & LEP) Lannerway Invasion (current battle) Description He is in charge of the LEP and has a great deal of power. The Rebels have tried on multiple occasions to capture him but failed. He along with the UNSC controls the united governments on earth and ensures everything runs fine without any problems. He has being accused of misleading his people by the rebels and some citizens support the Rebels and signed up to the United Front. He is currently in charge of defending Lannerway from the invasion of the "Swarm". He was also the first person to sign up to the new programme known as the "Spartans", he did this to gain the support of citizens around the planet. ---- United Front The United Front aims to conquer the human race and expand its army of enhanced army. They have two enemies the UNSC and LEP. They experiment on capture soldiers and even their own to make the ultimate soldier. They don’t care if the ultimate solider has mutated into a monster as long as they achieve their goal. The Bomb they posses had enough firepower to wipe out the entire city, Snake used this against them. ---- Rebel Leader (Extracted from record) Name/Codename: The Leader, Boss. Military Rank: General Date of Birth: Unknown Spartan ID: ?? Squad: Omega Team Notable Events War for Power (Rebels Vs UNSC & LEP) Description A ruthless kiler and the leader of the United Front. He is in charge of the experiments and the attack on the UNSC & LEP. He controls all the sqauds in the UF and wishes to take over the current government. Some say he was once in the LEP. ---- Creature/Swarms The creature which emerged from the remains of Versun City. Some say they where created by the UF before Snake destroyed the city and when the city collapsed they where set free, others believe their from a different planet. The UNSC commented on the creatures saying: "If they attack our cities, our people, then they must be stopped." They are higher then the average human and possess more power and their weapons are plasma based and burn on contact. Their numbrs are increasing. Trivia * It will have nothing to do with the Halo story line. * The original series can be found on Google Video